


Two Books in One: The Country's Savior: A Sacrifice to Be Made & The Sad Story of Girl & her Bully Made Into A Life Full of Love & Peace

by GraysonTheGamer



Category: My own book - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, to many and i am lazy to put them down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonTheGamer/pseuds/GraysonTheGamer
Summary: it is a book of 2 books





	1. books 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is two books

A country's savior

By: Grayson Arndt

Chapter 1: The Police and Master Key: Part 1

The Love of God is strong in us all, whether we are believers or not.

"But Boss, you sure the police aren't going to arrest you for those murdered you committed when you go to your first high school reunion?" asked one of my many loyal subjects, Nolan.

"Nolan how many times must I say, it is our High school reunion, we both went and graduated together in high school. I wonder if Grayson ever did anything with his life?" I stated and asked in thought and wonder.

"Most likely still writing books Lucas," Nolan answered, "However, I heard he made the news!"

"Wonder what we would do if we didn't have a T.V.? No wait, we Don't the new recruit blew it up!" I stated in anger.

"Well, Lucas, Boss, shall we leave armed..." Nolan stopped as I looked at him.

"You surely aren't that blind Nolan!? Yes we are going armed!" I stated angrily.

"I wonder what will unfold when we go to the party well reunion... Tonight..." stated Nolan and I together. That was when we heard a scream of pain and another explosion. Dumb new Recruits.

* * *

"Hey, How is everyone doing since they graduated high school?" I heard a familiar voice ask with something gold hanging from his neck.

"Well..." I started but stopped as I heard sirens in the distance.

Everyone else ignored it.

"Well, I for one decided to take charge and run for Mayor!" Said Hank.

"I decided a life a crime," stated the same voice I knew as Grayson... "Kidding actually, well it was an option, I am on, well running from the Press. You see I just won an award and also the Nobel Peace Prize."

"Well, I'll be," I gasped not actually expecting him to have done something.

"Also, I am on a special Secret Service team and I was giving the Key to the Country for Saving the Life of the President of the United States, who may I add, is here with us all." Grayson stated jollily.

Then, I looked up to notice someone I had least expected to become the President of the United States, my Mother.

"Mom?" I asked shocked.

"Oh Lucas you did make it! You look so different and scarred... What happened to my once cute little boy!? He has grown so tall and mature! I want my little boy back!" Whined my mother.

"Hmm, Why are those sirens closer?" someone asked from the distance.

"Anyway, Lucas I would like to share this award with you, the Nobel Peace Prize and the Key to the Country!" Grayson stated in admiration.

"Why would you do that, why give it to me I am not worth it," I growled out.

"Because if you hadn't taught me how to swim better and be more inspired to continue living and help support me when my grandfather left this world, I wouldn't even be here today." Grayson Answered. (that is actually half truth)

"Why.." I didn't finish as the Police barged in, along with the secret service agents.

"Madam President, We are here to escort you to safety! there i... There He is Arrest him!" said a secret service agent in glee.

"Crap!" I shouted as I pulled out my gun and Nolan followed as we shot the glass of the restaurant and ran to our cars.

"Get in!" I yelled at Nolan, he was shot, and turned into a frog?

"Rib-bit?" Frog Nolan asked.

"What do you mean protect me!? That is my son! SON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" My mother yelled struggling against the Man's grip.

"I had to kill for government officials in self-defense and now am the world's most wanted." I stated to her as I drove by in a speed of light with Frog Nolan sitting on my lap Rib-biting.

I watched in the Rear view mirror my mother crying as I sped off into the sunset.

"I am sorry mother." I whispered.

Chapter 1: The Police and the Master Key: Part 2

"Oh Nolan, what am I to do?" I asked as I nursed my shot arm.

"Rib-bit?" Nolan asked.

"Dang, I hope you kept your clothes when you got turned into a frog." I stated glumly.

Then Nolan transformed back to his normal self. Only wearing his boxers.

"Well, that is better than being stark naked," I replied butterly.

"You mean bitterly? And, yes I will leave to get some clothes on... Can I borrow some of yours? I don't have any here." Lucas stated.

"Yeh, and I am going to go take a shower to help clean out this wound." I stated as I got up and headed to the shower.

"Hmm... What to wear, what to wear?" I thought to myself questioningly.

I decided to go with my sleepwear, which is the following, silk touched fabric American Eagle Boxers, Silky fluffy pants, and my Blue towel with the Golden Eagle crest.

"Hmm what temperature should I choose?" I wondered, "Blue... I mean Hot, Warm, Cold, frigid, or Freezing?"

I chose Freezing as I was to hot for anyone who sets eyes upon my beautiful body! What I am not kidding it is true! IT IS! IT IS GENETIC!? Umm, Ok I will stop now....

However, when I turned on the shower, nothing but void came out. I was like what? Why is there VOID coming from my shower. Then I checked the water softener. It was gone.... and there was a mess of water. The only guy who I knew would fix it free of charge was... Grayson... Crap.... He has to come to my hidden vacation spot... Then I heard a knock on the door so I threw on my night pants not bothering with my boxers, and went to the door.

"Hello, anyone there, I am a mechanic!" shouted a voice muffled from the door. It was locked and then I watched in amazement as the door began to slowly unlock itself. What. The. Hell. Is. Happening. Then I saw the doorknob turn so I grabbed my gun from the cabinet next to the door, and got ready to fire at the invader.

"Hey, I was just wondering if a Lucas.... AHH GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE I WILL DO ANYTHING!!" screamed the man i now realized was Grayson.

"What the Hell? Grayson how did you find my hidden vacation home!?" I asked in annoyance.

"Umm I picked up the address before the police got it and I mean keep it away I will do anything!!" Grayson began to get on his knees and grovel.

"Your in time I was just thinking about you. I need my water softener fixed, come look at my shower it will explain the reason as to why I don’t think I have any water coming out of the shower head. No, I don’t mean showering together, if that is what you OR THE READERS are thinking," I stated somewhat embarrassed at what I said. Come to my shower, smart move wise guy. Now you sound like a Perv, or some Molester.

"Alright I will come take a look at your "Shower"," Grayson answered with a mischievous smirk. then he winked at me, I hid my face not sure if I blushed in embarrassment or what.

“What was that wink for?” I asked curiously.

“I winked? I have never been able wink right you sure I didn’t blink because if I winked I need a party because I finally did it right!” Grayson shouted in joy.

"Now let us get into that shower to see what is wrong shath we?" Grayson asked.

"That sounded so dirty the way you said it dude. I can see that you still speak before you think. Some things never change." I stated smuggly. Grayson blushed in embarrassment.

"You know what I meant Lucas." Grayson stated. 

"I am not gay Lucas, You know that," Grayson stated.

"You sure because a not in highschool kind of states otherwise." I answered my voice void of seriousness.

"You know I knew you would take it the wrong way!! I am straight as a ruler made of rock," Grayson stated.

☺ "SO a rocky ruler?" I asked. "Got it."

"Why did you ever think I liked you?" Grayson groaned.

"Because you didn't we were brother's and still are, in all but blood, and you always had a girl around you, well I too, at one point, was being flaunted by the hottest girls in the school." I stated smugly.

"And I see your still single..." Grayson answered smugly.

"Yeh, you seem to be single too." I answered sharply.

"No, Actually I am engaged to a Prince and Princess." Grayson stated. My Jaw dropped.

"Why are you married to a Prince and a Princess?" I asked in confusion.

"Because the Princess couldn't live without either and couldn't choose between us so she chose both and the royal family was fine with that. This is going to be my last 4 years here in the United States Lucas. I would like for you to come with me," Grayson answered.

"Really, and get you in jail too? I don't think so." I stated solemnly.

"Now what happened to Lucas that I was told he was going to become an Olympic GOld Medalists, Pro-Football Player, Pro- Basketball player, World's fastest swimmer? What happened to that Lucas?" Grayson asked.

"He died when I graduated High School, Because you weren't around to be able to bowl against, to talk to, I didn't realize how much I would miss hearing you moan and complain about how your life wasn't fair and how the world was going to end soon..." WIth that there was a huge explosion out in the distance.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Grayson and I screamed together.

"I also miss that." I smirked. as we ran to the source of the noise police everywhere.

"HEY THERE IS THAT GOVERNMENT AGENT KILLER ARREST OR KILL HIM!!" shouted a cop near by looking at me. Then I noticed the flames of a plane. The President's plane.

"MOM!" I screamed as I ran towards the wreckage.

"LUCAS WAIT!" Grayson called after me running after me. Then suddenly everything went black, I couldn't see, I could only feel red hot flames. Then someone dragging me and another being away from the flames. Then the world went as black as the Void.

Chapter 2: The Explosion & The ER: Part 1

Where am I? Why can't I wake up? Open Eyes! OPEN! I forced my eyes open only to quickly shut them as I couldn't stand the light pulsing through the door. Was I in heaven.

"No, your not dead and in Heaven Lucas," came a familiar voice and I heard curtains being drawn.

"Grayson? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, you were knocked out cold, when you and I were hit by the explosion. Someone was trying to assassinate your mother, and they may have succeeded." Grayson stated sadly.

"You mean?" I asked not daring letting myself speak.

"She is in surgery now." Grayson answered.

"How will I pay for this bill? How will I get out of jail?" I asked Grayson in worry and pain.

"You aren't going to jail. You pulled out your mother but I then pulled you both the rest of the way, all I got was a concussion. As future King of Olympus, You have been cleared of all charges." Grayson stated jollily.

"Oh and your coming to live with me, I had a talk with my Fiance' and she decided she wanted you to coach our future mini-mes in football, track, swimming, and basketball." Grayson stated.

"Your kidding right?" I asked not believing what he had just told me.

"No, I am dead serious." He answered. Then I turned to the door as I heard it open and the graceful footsteps of a worried girl came followed by those of a more manly sound.

"Ahh, My darling!" Grayson stated happily. "Oh, and my dear hus! What are you here for? Don't you still have to get your dress and suits?"

"Oh, you dunderhead! I came to see if you were alright! You had me thinking that you were dead! Oh, is the United States most Wanted man?" she asked.

"I am," I said as I bowed and kissed the back of her hand lightly.

"You seem to be respectful and kind to be a wanted man," stated the Princess.

"May I ask for your name M'Lady?" I asked politely.

"You may," she answered, "My name is Princess Helen of Olympus."

"And you kind sir?" asked the Prince.

"I am Lucas Hasty, the President's Son." I answered.

"Wow, Prince Grayson you make the best of friends," Stated the Prince slyly.

"And may, if I may, ask your name, your majesty?" I asked the Prince.

"Ahh, yes, my name is Prince Dragol of Atlantis." the Prince stated Pridefully.

"I see pride runs in both families." I stated smuggly.

"What do you mean, Sir Lucas?" asked Prince Dragol.

"I mean in my family, Grayson's family, and your family." I answered.

"You make a great point." Stated the Prince, "Care for a drink of my Family's finest wine?"

"Well I don't think that being wise, I just awoke from my comma." I answered.

"Prince Grayson, You didn't tell me how wise your friend's are!" The Prince stated in glee.

"I didn't think much of it. Now Lucas, shath we continue our conversation that was rudely interrupted by the police about what you have been doing since high school?" Grayson asked.

"I will answer you, I have been hiding in a den of the World's most wanted terrorists," I answered truthfully.

"Then you may still have to serve some time then Lucas." Stated Grayson sadly.

"Well, I never did any work for them, they kind of leave me alone, who my mother is and all." I answered. "Oh they also tried to use me to take control of the United States government, but well, they died trying, so they didn't get much out of me!" I laughed.

"Wow really what happened to them?" asked the Prince and Princess.

"I shot them in the hands, feet, and legs. This in turn making them in mobile and they bled out." I answered. 

"So you mean you have been protecting the world since you went into hiding?" asked the Prince in amazement.

"Yes pretty much so," I answered casually like it was no big deal. That was when some doctors walked in, followed by the police.

"Sir I am afraid you are under arrest for the Murder of the President of the United States. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of Law, you have the right to an attorney, if you don't have one, one will be provided for you. Any questions?" stated the officer in the lead.

"My mother is dead? My mother... Is dead?" I asked not believe it.

"Who is your mother young man?" the officer asked.

"My mother was the President of the United States!" I yelled in anger.

"Oh, well we are sorry for your loss, now hands behind your back please." Stated the officer.

"Excuse me Ma'am and Sirs, what are you doing here? This is a locked down room no visitors are allowed. I will have to take you three into custody." Stated another officer.

"That will not be an issue, but watch who you speak to officer, we have every right to be here as future Kings' and Queen of Atlantis and Olympus!" Grayson, Princess Helen, and Prince Dragol stated together in Unison.

"No royalty does not..." Grayson interrupted the officer angrily.

"YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE MAN WHO SAVED THE PRESIDENTS LIFE TWICE! YOU THINK HER SON HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! HER SON RAN INTO THE PLANE AS IT WAS READY TO EXPLODE TO GET HIS MOTHER AND I FOLLOWED HIM, WE BOTH KNEW THERE WAS A CHANCE WE WOULD DIE, AND WE TOOK IT!"

"Sorry sir," one officer said.

“Sorry? Sorry? I should have your badge! But seeing as I now have a headache, I will let it pass.” Grayson stated.

“Now can I go back to sleep, I need to think and process, oh and sleep,” I stated tiredly, then, I returned to the realm of the Void, you know darkness. No, Figure it out.

Chapter 2: The Loss of a Loved One & World’s Reward: Part 2

“I am taking him to the Royal family of Olympus with his friend. You don’t and won’t get a say in the matter and that is the end of that Officer!” I heard Grayson yelling viciously.

“What happened to letting the old man sleep!?” I asked in annoyance.

“Sorry I thought I had been whispering. Wasn’t Nolan with you and… WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE SHOT! DOCTOR GET IN HERE NOW!” Yelled Grayson in annoyance.

“Lucas I came as soon as I heard! Are you and your mother alri…. AM I dreaming? Why do I see a beautiful woman and a charming man with Grayson?” Nolan asked as he barged in.

“No, your not dreaming Nolan,” I answered. “And my mother is dead. She didn’t make it. Thank you for trying Grayson.”

“Your welcome Lucas, now you and Nolan are going to be the guest of the Royals! Oh, I still need a best man and grooms for the wedding! Lucas would you like to be my best man and Nolan one of my 5 grooms?” Grayson asked his voice infused with excitement.

“I would be honored, Prince Grayson!” I answered him, then I snickered at how he flushed.

“Your my friends, NO Titles are to be given to me! This would have never happened without any of you.” Grayson answered angrily and demandingly.

“Hey Grayson,” began Nolan, “What would be the living arrangements for Lucas and I?”

“Well I could let you both share a room with like bunk beds, or I could add in two King Sized beds in one room, they are rather large, or You can have your own separate rooms with females keeping you company/entertained, or you could play video games with them. Some have even married into there … what was the word for it again?” Grayson Answered.

“I don’t care either way, Grayson,” I answered honestly.

“I would share a room option, if they are a s big as you say they are.” Nolan answered.

“Are you doubting the Prince?” asked an officer in shock.

“OFFICER YOU ARE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR BADGE IF YOU DON’T LEAVE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” Grayson screamed in rage. Sadly he didn’t realize yet he had came out of the bathroom missing something, his shirt.

“Prince Grayson, my love, where is your shirt?” asked Princess Helen.

Grayson blushed then screamed again,

“GET A FUCKING DOCTOR IN HERE!” 

No one came to the yell.

“I think they are all scared of you,” I stated smugly as he just grew a shade of dark red.

“I guess I will do it myself.” He stated. Then he walked over to me, and placed a hand upon thy wound, It felt a joy of sparks, literally, then the wound closed and out came flying the bullet right into Grayson’s hand.

“There now Lucas place your hand upon the scar.” Grayson instructed me. I did as I was told and, believe me, I was surprised when the scar then too disappeared.

“Love, why didn’t you tell me you could do that?” Asked Princess Helen.

“I just had a vision, and that is what it told me to do.” Grayson answered nonchalantly.

“No, No, No. Not the visions again! I REMEMBER WHEN YOU CLAIMED TO HAVE A VISION THAT I TIED YOU UP AND WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!” I screamed in embarrassing rage.

“Actually, that happened,” Grayson stated.

“Oh yeah, it did and you kicked me off into a mouse trap, my toes have never been the same since.” I stated thoughtfully.

“I am here what is needed?” screamed an old looking doctor who looked as of a ripe age of 200 years.

“May I have your name?” Grayson asked.

“My name is Doctor Garrett.” Stated Doctor Garrett.

“YOu us eur abilities on president!! SHE IWLL WAKEZ!” Screamed doctor Garrett.

I then proceeded to set down in my wheelchair, roll over, to the doctor, then poked him in the gut and he then fell over dead.

“What, I had a “Vision” that I was supposed to do that, didn’t know he’d die.” I stated knowingly.

Everyone then started laughing, then someone said that you don’t have no visions, you have your eyes of lust and prosperity! I then joined the laughter at the failed joke. Then it all went as quiet as void.

“Lucas, that psycho doc might have been right let us go and see if it works.” Grayson stated in curiosity.

“Oh come my romeo of Come!” I shouted at Nolan laughing all the way to the door.

* * *

We tried and we tried to heal my mother and bring her back from the dead, but all we managed was to get her back for one more hour. Then she was declared dead at Midnight, just a day before the next election took place. I couldn’t help but cry for the first time in twenty-four years and both Nolan and Grayson comforted me to the best of their ability. I fell asleep crying in both of their arms.

{Point of view Change Finally}

As we carried Lucas back to his room my Fiance’ looked at me questioningly and I mouthed “Later” to her and she nodded in understanding. The officers had finally cleared the room and there was still a dead doctor on the ground of his room sadly. Oh well, I can’t bother to pick up the dead guy, so with a snap of my fingers, my Wings opened up, and the body disappeared with a second snap. Then everyone gasped at my new appearance and I had to then explain what and how I looked like I did.

“You may be asking questions? Who and what are going to be first.” I began calmly. “I am actually dead. Well not completely, I am an Angle of the Seven Seals, I am the Seventh Angel. Lucas I told you one a long time ago, in Highschool that the world would end one day. I was right, you believed, but you didn’t believe it would happen in our time. That was where all went wrong the end will come in the time of forty years. I am here to prepare, and of course marry. There is a way however, to delay that time of ends only a special few born of the gift from the Holy Spirit will only prevent the end, if they unite as one and become a family.” I stated.

“So,” Nolan began, “You weren't making up stories in highschool?”

“No, my brother, I was not.” I answered.

“Then Angel Prince Grayson, how did you die?” Everyone asked together.

“The moment I got a broken heart of what I had learned had happened to Lucas and you Nolan, I died because I was murdered, by the same government agent’s that just so happened to attempt to kill you. They were spies for the Devil. Now let us be to the award ceremony, where you will meet the Creator and be healed.” I stated solemnly.

“Oh, God, Almighty, take us to your gates so all here may be judged and given their title for the battle of the end of days!” I yelled to the sky. Then the room was void of man, and the Gates of Heaven were opened for Judgement, The First Horn Blew. The end of Days was approaching, and Lucas, still asleep, won’t even know. What will he do when he learns of his role in the end of Days, Fighting alongside Christ against Satan with me to Lower Satan himself, the Seven headed Dragon, back to Tartarus where he belongs.

Chapter 3: The Judgement From God& The Holy Spirits Prophecy:Part 1

(POV Change)

As I was waking up from my slumber I realized that we were no longer inside of the Hospital Great, where are we now? And why was I wearing only a white bathrobe?

“What on Earth is going on here!? Why am I only wearing a white bathrobe!? Where are my pants!!” I screamed in fright.

“Calm my young one, You are here to be judged, in Heaven, we don’t wear but what man invented a White “Bathrobe” was the robe of an Angel.” Stated a being of power. “Plus they are fluffy and comfortable.”

“What am I dead, are you God?” I asked hoping I wasn’t dead.

THe being answered with, “No and Yes.”

“So God, why am I here? Wait am i going to hell!! I swear it was…”

“CALM DOWN LUCAS HASTY! YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW AND YOU ARE GAINING A GIFT OF POWER BUT ALL YOU ARE DOING IS HOPING YOU AREN'T DEAD!!” Screamed Grayson, who looked like an Angel?

** _QUICK INTERRUPTION BROUGHT TO YOU BY: No Bullying _ **

** _Dear bullies,_ **

** _You know that boy you pushed over earlier?_ **

** _Committed suicide last night._ **

** _That girl you called fat?_ **

** _She's starving herself._ **

** _And that boy you teased for crying?_ **

** _His mother died._ **

** _You know that man you made fun of for his scars?_ **

** _He fought for our country._ **

** _That man you stole the little leather pouch off of?_ **

** _He's homeless._ **

** _That girl you called a slut in class?_ **

** _She's a virgin._ **

** _That girl you called dumb?_ **

** _She has dyslexia._ **

** _That child you said was retarded for being in a wheel chair?_ **

** _He risked his life to save a 4 year old._ **

** _The boy you called lame?_ **

** _He has to work everyday to support his family._ **

** _That girl you pushed down the other day?_ **

** _She's already being abused at home._ **

** _And everybody else you've been mean to?_ **

** _You've either hurt them really bad, or ruined their life._ **

** _Post this on your profile if you are against bullying. I bet %90 of you wont. If you are that %10 with time and a heart, then show it. Be the person who cares. It's so easy to do one little thing to make someone feel good about themselves!_ **

** _My personal thoughts: Bullying causes more than tears, it causes death. From Authors of Wattpad. Bullying is not acceptable, these are only some of the consequences, make the better choice, and Help THEM._ **

** **

Back to the story

** **

“Grayson, Why are you an Angel?” I asked in plain confusion.

“That is because I am,” Grayson answered.

“Oh Grayson, you must remember your titles! How many times have I told you? One-Hundred I believe.” another being stated.

“But God! You know I hate formalities!” Grayson whined. Wait, God, GOD! I am dead… aren’t I.

“Am I dead?” I asked again. “No,” is what I got for an answer.

“You are here to be judged, Princess Helen of Olympus, step forward and be judged!” God said in a booming voice.

She, as asked, then stepped forward and was judged.

“The Holy Spirit and the Book of Life has deemed you worthy, come forth for your gift of Prophecy.

** **

* * *

** **

Then, it was my turn to step forward.

“Lucas Hasty, You have been judged, you will be rewarded, but for your crimes against man and killing breaking 1 of my 10 commandments, you must discover and unlock your gift yourself, unlike the others.” God and the Holy Spirit stated together. “You will be the Second man to fight by my son at the Battle of Times, The End of Days, against Satan, and You are given the gift, a gift never given to man, WIngs, and Fire. Use it wisely.” They finished. 

Then we were taken away at the speed of light down to a place to hot for my eyes that they began to pop out of me head. Not literally, personally, they just felt a blaze. Then I saw a dragon with six heads and six horns. Satan, I thought to myself;f.

“My, My, you have grown my lost son.” Stated Satan.

“I AM NOT YOUR SON!” I yelled in anger and disbelief.

“Why yes, you are. My son was your father! So you are my son, though we must get rid of those horrid Angel’s and decimate you have your holy light soul. Oh and sorry for killing your dear mother!” Satan bellowed.

“If you are here to unlock some power…” I was interrupted as horns grew forcibly from my skull. I screamed in pain, then it stopped, and I had a tail, then they both disappeared as I saw something so bright shine against the Devil. And he became a mist and I was transported back to the hospital where everyone else was waiting.

** **

Chapter 3: The Prophecy of the Holy Spirit: Part 2

** **

“Lucas! Where did you go!? You weren’t with us!” Everyone screamed in shock and confusion.

“Satan interfere claiming that he had to get the pure soul out of his grandson, me.” I answered.

“HE WHAT!?” Grayson screamed in rage.

“He kicked his ass, then I threw him in a whole,” I stated whole heartedly.

“Wait, really?” Asked Princess Helen.

“Yes, really,” I answered courageously.

“Now, what were everyone’s gifts?” Grayson asked.

“Well, I got the gift of Prophecy,” answered Princess Helen.

“My gift, was a gift of invisibility and wisdom and become your guardian angel,” Grayson stated.

“Mine, I have to unlock myself, Wings, and Fire.” I answered.

“Why do you have to unlock it yourself?” asked Prince Dragol.

“Because, even though it was in self defence I still broke a commandment, so therefore I have to unlock it myself even with my pure soul, as God described it.” I answered.

“Well, I got the gift of leadership,” stated Prince Dragol proudly.

Then, there was utter silence as I heard a voice, a voice coming from Princess Helen, Her gift of Prophecy, yet the voice a spirit speak these words, The words too, The Prophecy of the Holy Spirit.

** **

**"Five of the elements four combine**

** **

**With the great desires of all our time**

** **

**With one who changes and one now free**

** **

**To worlds which they have yet to see**

** **

**The land which now holds Devils Sin**

** **

**Is where the quest should soon begin**

** **

**To learn new ways and make new friends**

** **

**Or cause a war to make worlds end"**

****  


AND THEY ALL WENT WHAAAA!?!?

****  
  


Chapter 4: The Election & Assassin & The Will: Part 1

** **

** _“We are gathered here today to honor the Best President that this country has ever seen, only second to George Washington and Abraham Lincoln. President Jackie Hasty, who was killed by what investigators believed to be a man by the name of Lucas, he is wanted for questioning, but as the officers began to make an arrest three royals barged into his room claiming custody over him. Just minutes after they had arrived, Lucas had announced in confusion and anger, “MY MOTHER IS DEAD?!?” We also believe there were other words that he was thinking but decided not to say, so the world’s most wanted is our fallen President’s son? Who would ever know! Then later an officer who bravely declined the orders of three royals to vacate the room, he stated this, “Mr. Hasty had said that he killed those four governmental secret agents in self-defence as they were attacking him and he would have died without wounding the. He stated he never meant to harm or kill anyone and that he is sorry for the pain he caused their families.” Well that is all for now folks! We will keep you updated and will notify you of our new President shortly._ **

** **

The T.V. and then we began to plan on how we would interfere with the election to get My mother’s stuff out of the White House, then the T.V. suddenly came back to life in a blink of an eye, and there it said, Emergency Report:

** **

** _Today, we found out the the Lady President has passed as of the morning of this year's election, our condolences to her family, but the reading of her WILL will be held in the White House at noon today, a whole meal course would be given to the guest who arrive, and one last thing That I personally was asked of my our Madam President before she left for Indiana was, “Make sure my son gets to that meeting.” We now know that her son is Lucas Hasty, The WOrl’ds most wanted, but in fact he was saving his and other’s lives that night he killed for secret government agents. They were rogue. Now, if Mr. Hasty is getting this, there will be a helicopter sent to your location which will… Wait, we just got in that her son had ran into the plane to save his mother! He was soon followed by a man we all know well, Mr. Arndt! Who has the key to the country! He came out lugging them both on his back, I knew the President made a great choice when giving him that key! We will tell you more about his accomplishments later, but he seems to be friends with the World’s most wanted, or should I say now, The World’s most thankful, and I am seeing this footage, they were both blown away from the plane by an explosion, Mr. Arndt? Seemingly unharmed just a little dazed it seems. Well, that is a coincidence, Wella helicopter is on it’s way to you Mr. Hasty, good luck and may God Bless you and your family!_ **

** **

“Lucas, we need to get you to the White House, NOW!” Grayson screamed in my ear.

“No, I don’t think I can hear anymore,” I sarcastically stated.

“Really, you are going to play that game? I will carry all four of you to the Helicopter I see in the distance! WE ONLY HAVE an HOUR TO GET THERE!” Grayson yelled at everybody. Then, I had a huge pain erupt from my back, and there stood devil red wings, with white swirls in the mix.

“Lucas, the Devil wasn’t lying to you when he had said that you were his son, well grandson. Look upon your back, and you shath see what I hath mean,” stated Grayson in old English.

So, I did as Grayson told me to do, and to my shock, I saw the tornado like white swirling around my wings, I fainted. And a certain Friend and Princess caught me. 

“Thanks Nolan and Princess Helen,” I thought.

** **

(POV Change)

** **

“He had to do that again?” I asked.

“Yes, Grayson I think he did,” Princess Helen answered me as she used her best strength to move Lucas onto the nearby sofa.

** **

(POV Change)

** **

* * *

** **

When I woke up, I was in the world’s flashiest boxers. Well, and flashiest shirt. I then decided, against my better and my mature judgement, I yelled out,

“Honey? Where are my pants!?” I then busted out laughing, even if it was true.

“Oh they are here!” I heard a male voice yell back sarcastically. Then, everything was dark. Something hit me in the eye. Then, it slid down and I could see again!!

“Not funny, not funny at all Grayson…” I stated in mild amusement more embarrassed. “I mean! Who are you to answer to Honey? I mean really!”

“Umm, it sounded like Princess Helen,” Grayson answered dumbly.

“Is that your final excuse?” I asked.

“Umm, no…” Grayson trailed off.

All I can do is just groan at Grayson’s, Prince Grayson’s, or Angel Grayson’s stupidity. Whichever, you prefer.

“So where on this devilish forsaken earth am I!?” I asked in wondering anger.

“At the White House my friend.” Grayson, and Prince Dragol stated in unison as the Prince walked into my room wearing a navy blue tux.

“How do you do?” I asked pleasantly.

“I am…” The Prince started before being interrupted by a loud voice over what we could only assume an intercom.

“UNIDENTIFIED PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LOCATED WITHIN THE WHITEHOUSE LOCKDOWN IS BEING INITIATED AS WE APPREHEND THE UNIDENTIFIED PEOPLE!!”

“Really, they forgot to get our identities?” I asked in complete amusement.

“I suppose it could have slipped my mind,” stated Grayson sheepishly.

“You’re kidding right?” I asked my voice now void of emotion.

“No,” Grayson answered.

Then, we heard the door to the room being knocked down, and in came police with guns ready to go ablazing, screaming,

“HANDS IN THE AIR INTRUDERS!!”

“We aren’t intruding when we are required to be here for the reading of the Passed Madam President’s will.” Prince Dragol stated without even raising his hands.

“Sir! Identify yourself!? An officer yelled.

“Ungrateful brat,” I heard Dragol whisper, “I am Prince Dragol of Atlantis!”

“A.. A .. A prince!?” one screammed in fear. “ROYALTY!!” Another screamed.

“Yes and I am accompanied by, The Passed Madam President’s son, Prince Grayson, Princess Helen of Olympus, and Prince Grayson’s friend Nolan.” Prince Dragol answered.

That was when we heard the sound of many bodies dropping to the ground. One was left.

“Well, I trained these rookies better, come with me that way we can sort out this mess.” stated the officer, his voice full of sarcasm.

“I don’t like that tone,” stated Grayson solemnly.

“Well, I don’t care!” shouted the guard back at Grayson.

“YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE!” Grayson screamed back.

“Really, you and what army?” The Officer taunted.

Then, Grayson’s wings began to unfurl and he yelled,

“THE ARMY OF GOD YOU FOOL!”

Then, the officer fainted.

“Why does everyone faint?” Grayson asked in confusion. “Is it because of some new diseases I am not aware of?”

“No my dear, It is something that happens to the human body when there is either too much stress, information, or new knowledge, or just something plain shocking that they can’t comprehend, that is why people faint, they can’t comprehend and actual Angel being in their presence yelling at them.” Princess Helen answered.

“Well, Is it curable?” Grayson asked.

“No, it is like going into a state of unconsciousness, or falling asleep.” Princess Helen answered.

“For and Angel, I thought you would know a lot of things like this simple fact,” Nolan stated without thinking about what he was going to say.

“WELL, I think I can try dumping ice cold water upon his body! OOh, the officer’s name is Caleb!! I recognise that name from somewhere.” Stated Grayson Proudly.

“And there is pride beginning to take its toll.” Prince Dragol stated.

“Hey, It is not!” Grayson whined.

We all just chuckled and may or may not have dumped a bucket of iced water onto the officers head.

“HEY!” we all heard from the background from Officer Caleb. 

“Hey is for hoses!” Grayson screamed back at him.

We all chuckled and continued our of the room.

** **

Chapter 4: The Election & Assasin & The Will: Part 2

“Hey! There not familiar they must be the intruders!” We all heard a feminine voice yell from the distance.

“No you dimwit, that is the President’s son Lucas, and I assume his friends.” stated a more masculine voice.

“Oh,” was the reply.

“We can hear you you know!” Nolan shouted at them.

“Oh! See I told you it was Lucas and company. We were sent to escort you to the reading of your mother's will. Oh, I remember you,” the man said as he looked at Grayson. “You were going to be made the new head of the Secret Service Agents.”

“I was? WELL I can only accept the position for four years as I will be leaving the country to the hidden Kingdom of Olympus. Where I will be wedded.” Grayson answered.

“Wait, really? Awesome can you take me with you so I can use my vacation time!?” asked the woman curiously excited.

“I will think upon that, now show some respect upon us will you?” Grayson asked.

“We need reasons for only the rest of your group not you and Lucas.” answered the man.

“My love, may I introduce myself?” Princess Helen whispered for all but the man and woman to hear.

“Yes my dear,” Grayson answered.

“I am Princess Helen of the Kingdom of Olympus.” Princess Helen stated proudly.

“I am Prince Dragol of Atlantis!” Prince Dragol stated pridefully.

“I am, Well you may know me as Normal old Grayson, saved the President, but you should know me by, The Seventh Angel of God for the End of Days, Controller of the Horsemen, Angel of Heaven, Guardian of Lucas, The soon to be, Fighter with Christ!” Grayson stated as he let his wings out.

“WOW AN ANGEL!” Screamed the woman.

“My love you forgot Future King to Atlantis and Olympus,” stated Princess Helen.

“I didn’t forget, just to many titles!” Grayson whined.

“Well, it is your own fault now isn’t it?” asked more than stated Nolan glumly.

“What is with this commotion going on here?” asked a new voice.

“Oh Candidate’s Kyle and Hagen! It is a pleasure, good luck to both of you for today’s final votes!” stated the woman.

“We never caught your names, what are they if I may ask?” Asked Princess Helen.

“Ahh, my name is Agent Isabella, and he is Agent Mason.” stated Agent Isabella.

“Wait, did you say candidates Kyle and Hagen?” Grayson asked as he twirled around like a ballerina giving me a mouth full of feathers.

“Yes I am Hagen and that is Kyle, we trash eachother in public but in private we are best friends.” Hagen answered.

“Hagen you know we missed our Highschool reunion then again maybe it was a good thing as of what happened to the president.” Kyle stated.

“I DO KNOW YOU!” Grayson screamed in joy then body tackled both Hagen and Kyle to the ground.

“Well what is your name, sir?” asked Hagen.

“Grayson A..” Grayson began but was interrupted by Princess Helen.

“Who saved the President, but you should know him by, The Seventh Angel of God for the End of Days, Controller of the Horsemen, Angel of Heaven, Guardian of Lucas, The soon to be, Fighter with Christ! Oh, and Future King of Atlantis and Olympus.”

“Wow, Grayson the fat little guy grew up to be a big strong important boy!” stated Hagen jollily.

“And Lucas! The good old football player! What happened to you going to go play in the NFL?” Kyle asked curiously.

“Well, running from government agents that I killed defending myself,” I answered.

Chapter 5: The Will and the Election and the Assassin (Really This Time!): Part 1

“You know we really need to get you lot to the reading of the will, now.” Stated Agent Mason.

“Well let us be on our way then,” I answered. And that is what we just did.

** **

* * *

** **

** _“WE are here to read the will and final testimony of the passing Madam President. If I don’t read your name you must leave the room. One reporter may stay!” _ ** The man stated. Then, he began to read the names.

** _“Lucas Hasty,_ **

** _Grayson Arndt, My Rescuer,_ **

** _My Sons Company_ **

** _ONE Reporter,_ **

** _Candidates Hagen and Kyle_ **

** _(Other names that I don’t want to list! Lol!)_ **

** _To begin with, I leave my son, Lucas with half of my bank account and many other things._ **

** _(I can’t do a will sorry if any of you my friends want to make one so I can put it in here that would be really great! -Grayson)_ **

****  


** _(POV change)_ **

Then, in the middle of the reading of the will there was gunfire. There was screaming and yelling, and people falling to the ground wounded. It was an assassin. An assassin to assassinate the president. That could have been the only logical explanation. What we could do though instead of cowering in fear is fight back, fight for the death of the president and avenger her. Then I heard Lucas scream and watched as he collapsed barely even breathing. I was worried was he alright?

“Lucas!” I cried out. As I ran over to help him, he was shot, and he was bleeding out quickly.

DO you dear readers want to know what I did? You do? No you don’t? Really? Well I am going to tell you anyway so suck it up buttercup.

I did something that God had forbidden all angels from doing, the punishment, the loss of their immortality. I did it however, as I knew that Lucas was needed for the final battle and knew if he were to die now, then Satan would take his soul and destroy it for escaping him, therefore, making a weapon of mass destruction. Now we couldn’t have that now could we? So I started to chant a long forgotten language, the language of God, I spoke in a mixture of every language known to man and at the end, I said,

“Blessed, be the Holy Spirit and Save the one We need and love! Strike me of my Immortality and give this man Life once again!”

I cried out in pain as time froze into an empty void, the visions escaping, the world revealing its colors, I saw the devilish look upon Satan’s taunting face, which screamed in a malicious voice of accomplishment,

“Oh little angel where is your God NOw?!”

“He is with me for he created me, I may not be immortal any longer, but I am still an angel and follower and worshiper of the Lord and Holy Spirit, even through my stress as a child, I will remember the strength I gave my friends even as my life flashes before me!” I screamed angrily and Proudly.

“Oh, Archangel the Seventh, Grayson! You will fall and so will you all!” Screamed Satan as the chaos became void, and all I saw was Golden roads.

“Oh my dear boy!” Christ whispered. “How you not deserved this fait, you shath be spared, and made whole, we will prevail, you have given your life for those you love, and therefore, we will give you life again, go and Worship, teach, and battle the battle of Love. Save your family, and go help us save the world!”

“I will, my Lord,” I answered as I was whisked away, back into the fight. This time, however; it was different. The reason being, I was now built of armour of gold. Mixed with the armour of God. And, I had my trumpet, my violin, of course that was always something I would take to battle. Yes, laugh if you must. The world will end and no one is going to be ready for being judged in front of the court of God. And this Assassin. His name has already been removed from the Book of Life. This is, the Beginning of the End.

Then, I screamed, “FOR THE LORD, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT, MAY THE ASSASSIN RECEIVE HIS PUNISHMENT!”

“Ahh! An Assassin and A Psycho Man! Run for your lives screamed the Attorney who was then shot, died instantaneously.

“Assassin!” I yelled, “Your time has come to an end by the order of God!”

“What does a crazy glued on wings idiot do you think you are, I will just kill you for your stupidity!” Screamed the assassin with a voice I knew all too well.

“Jacob Warner Melcher, Your name has been taken from the book of Life and throw down to the demon in Tartarus, Goodbye!” I yelled then with a snap of my fingers, he was gutted like a fish And it was really really messy.

The Sad Story:

###  ** _By: Grayson Arndt _ **

###  ** _This book is based upon my own idea, a question, and something that my Favorite teacher has done/experienced!_ **

** _This book is dedicated to Lucas, Mrs. Willis, Mr. Perkins, Miss. Rhonda, and my own Alliance of KnightsofLight with a War Verteran as our Lord of the Alliance. (Knights of Light is an Alliance within a game I play.) Let us not forget Baxter!_ **

Prologue: The Girl

There was once a Little girl by the name of Lucy and she was always sad as her father had passed on, it was a true **travesty**. She was bullied a lot in school, and her sister and brother were always being too rowdy. She did very well in school but she didn’t have the money to even think about college. Her mother always acted happy, but late at night, in their garage sized house with a dirt floor, she would always stay up late listening to the cries of sadness and depression of her mother. It didn’t help that she was always bullied, but it helped take her mind off of things. The girl’s personal bully would be the name she would soon remember as her own one day, Husband. With the last name of Hasty.

Prologue: The Bully

The poor boy, the Bully, didn’t know much of what was right from long. He didn’t truly understand the feelings he had for his own victim, Lucy. She was so sweet yet, he bullied her. He stabbed her in the back with sharp pencils, he even cut her hair in annoyance. The bullies name was, Lucas. Now, that was the last straw for the teacher, and she sent him to the Principal's office that same day. That was also the day that the feelings were revealed, and the day that they became friends. The Day that Lucas Hasty finally understood. He was a rich kid, on the football team, a **Legacy** that he continued as his father and his father played football, and he was so young yet so strong and compassionate to everyone else, he didn’t realize the feelings hidden in the darkest, tightest corner of his heart, waiting for them to **dispel** from his soul, until now. Now, the **Impediment**, has been removed and his life can continue to prosperity and peace.

Chapter 1: The Ending of the Bully The Beginning of a Mysterious Love

Lucy was walking to school, alone, as any other day, an **agenda** one could call it, only today, she felt like someone was following her. It made her all cold and gloomy on the inside that she decided to turn around to look and get rid of her curiosity. A cat that was following her, however, she regretted the fact of turning around as she saw it get ran over by a school bus. With one boy that she despised for what he does to her, Lucas. But he looked upset and watched as they carried on towards the school. He seemed upset over the dead cat. He then jumped out the window and raced over to the dead cat, only to hear him sigh in relief. So Lucy turned back around and saw the cat start climbing up Lucas’s shirt and cuddly up into his hair. Lucy then decided that maybe there was something good in him after all. Then, Lucas spotted her and she ran. She ran as far as she could until she thought that she had lost him and turned to look behind her sighting in relief when she saw he was gone then turned around and started walking the rest of the way to school, only to walk right into Lucas.

“Lovely,” she mumbled.

Lucas smirked snatched up her scissors and cut her dress, and ran off with the cat mewling above his head in fright. That was only the beginning of a horrible, atrocious day.

** _* * *_ **

“Now who did this to you?!” demanded the teacher in anger.

“I am sorry,” I wailed, “I just tripped and tore the dress while walking to school!”

“No, I am sorry,” said the most unsuspected person I thought I would never hear say sorry. My Bully.

“And why would you be sorry Mr. Hasty?” Asked the teacher curiously, but still full of anger.

“Because I took her scissors after saving a baby kittens life,” a meow can be heard in the distance, “and cut her dress as I ran by with the kitten.” Lucas stated.

“Well I guess we can have you both go to the Principal's office, so he can decide a punishment for this horrendous crime! And where is that Kitten I want to cuddle and sleep with it!?” The teacher demanded.

Que the roar of laughter from the class.

“Quiet down class! Quiet Down and behave while I escort these two to the office.” Stated the teacher solemnly.

Chapter 2: The Dangers of the Office

As we were being escorted down to the office I noticed a heavy feeling on my head and the snickering of Lucy behind me. So, I put my hand up upon my head, but I didn’t feel my head, instead I felt a soft, fluffy, comfortable fur. Then,

“Meow,” came from the kitten and the teacher jumped up in fright and ran all the way back to the classroom.

“What a wonderful teacher,” I whispered. Lucy heard me.

“That is something that we can agree on,” she smiled at this. So did I. Then we stopped in front of the office, not of fear, but I finally realized that what I had to do was stop bullying and pestering Lucy. I didn’t want to admit to it, but I had always thought she was, in a way, cute. I didn’t realize though that I was staring at her.

“Uh, Lucas,” Lucy asked somewhat quivering in fear, “Why are you staring at me with crazy eyes?”

“I am not staring at you with crazy eyes?” I asked more than questioned.

“Ahh, you again Mr. Hasty. Do I need to have you kicked off the football team?” Asked the Principal Perkins as he walked out of his office.

“No sir,” I replied.

“Hmm, so what did you do…. Is that a cute fluffy kitten?” Asked the Mr. Perkins.

“Ye..Yes it is, sir.” Lucy stated shakedly.

“Meow, Meow,” Stated the kitten in joy of being acknowledged.

“I swear that kitten is trying to talk!” I said seriously.

“Now Mr. Hasty what did you do to poor Lucy?” asked Mr. Perkins.

“Well I took her scissors and cut her dress,” I stated sadly.

“And why did you do that?” asked Mr. Perkins.

“I don’t really know why. It just felt like a being came over me,” I answered honestly.

“Then I am afraid I will have to now have you kicked off of the football team Mr. Hasty. I am sorry.” Said the Mr. Perkins sadly. “Even if your our best player.”

“S..Si..Sir, you don’t have to do that!” stuttered Lucy surprised. “H..He saved that baby kitten from being killed!”

“Well in that case I think I can make an exception!” Stated the Mr. Perkins happily. “However, you will be walking Miss. Lucy to and from school for the rest of the year.”

“Yes sir,” I replied. “I will do that, and may I ask who that is with you in the picture?”

“Oh, that would be me with my brother, The President of the United States,” stated Mr. Perkins smuggly.

“Wha.. What is your brother’s name?” asked Lucy her curiosity spiked.

“His name? His name? You yourself should know that! His name is ... 

Special Chapter: President Jaick

“And that is all, and May God Bless America,” I stated as I then signalled for the camera crew to cut the National Broadcast.

“Great Job, Mr. President!” said the Vice-President.

“Sir, you have a phone call from your brother,” stated a messenger carrying a phone with him.

“Alright let me talk to him.” I answered.

“Yes, President Jaick,” said the messenger.

“Hello Brother! How have you been? How is your school running?” I asked.

“Well just getting ready to leave for the day. Just wanted to call and see how your speech was doing and if you were going to come and visit the school like you said you would two years ago.” my brother stated.

“Alright, I will come and visit next week,” I answered with a sigh as I heard a cheery goodbye and the line went dead.

“Book a flight to Indiana,” I stated. “It is time that I pay my brother a visit.”

“Sir, you have a private jet, Why do you need a plane booked?” asked someone I didn’t know that well.

Que the Face-Palm.

Chapter 3: The President’s Visit

“Now Mr. Hasty, I would like you to now walk this lovely girl to her home and will notify your father to come and pick you up.” Stated Mr. Perkins.

“Yes, sir,” I replied Hastily. (Get it?)

“What perfect timing there is the bell! Have a wonderful afternoon children!” stated Mr. Perkins jollily.

With that I took Lucy’s hand and escorted her to her locker and heard some of my buddies come up to me.

“Hey dude, what are you doing with the Miss. Depression?” one asked. 

“He tore My.. My dress so now he has to walk me home for the rest of the year,” Lucy started nervously yet bravely.

“Dang, sorry for your luck dude, I was hoping we could play some ball!” Another one stated.

“No it is alright really,” I stated solemnly my voice void of emotion.

“Really dude? That must be some huge bravery going around with a poor old baby.” another stated.

“Yo! Leave the girl alone!” A voice called out.

(Point of View Change)

“Let’s scram!” The other boys shouted leaving Lucas and Lucy alone with the new visitor.

“Lucas, I thought I told you to leave the poor girl alone or I would have my way with you! You know I hate it when you are rude and disrespectful to women!” I said amused yet upset.

“Sorry Grayson, I didn’t really think much about it. The Principal…” Lucas was interrupted by my father.

“Ah, Grayson! I see you are talking some sense into Lucas!” came the voice of the Principal Mr. Perkins.

“Yes, dad I am!” I stated jollily.

“Yes sir he is,” Stated Lucy smugly.

“WAIT!” I shouted.

“What?” Everyone else asked.

“Where is the cute little kitten that I want to snuggle and take care of!?” I screamed in fake worry.

Everyone broke into laughter and the kitten mewled at the attention she was getting.

“Meow, Meow!” screamed the kitten!

“Ooh! I want to name the kitten Baxter!” I stated jolilly playful.

“Dude I thought you were more mature,” laughed Lucas.

Baxter then meowed at the name jumped off of Lucas’s head onto Lucy’s then my fathers, then unto mine then unto the ground where he started to play with my feet. I was wearing sandals.

“Ouch!” I screeched in pain. I looked down to see Baxter chewing on my toes.

“Haha, Seems like the silly cat likes your toes,” stated Lucas smugly.

“Meow,” said Baxter as he waddled over to Lucas and started nibbling on his toes. Lucas looked up at me then with horrified eyes that screamed, “Help Me!”

“Well kids it is time you be off. Go on Mr. Hasty and take Miss. Lucy to her home.” stated Mr. Perkins.

“Hey dad?” I asked, “Can I go with them to make sure the silly little kitten doesn't cause any mischief?”

“Sure, Grayson. But be back before 12 or I will send the police after you and you can spend the night in a cell for being out too late.” Stated my dad.

“Oh and can I take my car?” I asked hopefully as I was still grounded from my last late night trip.

“Sure only this once though.” Stated my dad thoughtfully.

“Alright Sir Baxter the Toe Biter and the Brave, Miss Lucy, Princess of the Heavens, and Mr. Hasty the Knight in shining armour, Let us ride away into the sunset at the Miss. Lucy’s glorious castle!” I yelled as I ran out to get my car.

“Why is he so dramatic? And WHat made me become his friend?” Asked Lucas to no one in particular.

“Because you both had a thing together, and then you both are pretty much brothers in everything but blood and have way to much in common for your own good.” Stated Mr. Perkins smuggly.

“I HEARD THAT!” we heard from a distance before we all broke down laughing at the infantile behavior.

Chapter 4: Lucas and Lucy Hit it on… Nope Kidding They play some board Games and Lucy’s hidden secrets are REVEALED!

A Quick Note: Who do we Love? We Love God, the Holy Spirit, Jesus Christ who died for us on the Cross to cleanse us of our sins, Our friends, our Family, Our Boyfriends/Girlfriends, Our Children, Our Aunts and Uncles, Our Brothers and our Sisters, and Lastly our Teachers who have always cared for us to teach us what we need to know in this dreadful, yet; Precious world we now live in. However, Who Loves us? God, the Holy Spirit, and Jesus Christ all Love us n matter the deeds we have done good or bad. God has spoken to me, or given me the images of the Battle that is to come, it will come and we must stand strong united as one if we wish to ascend to the glory of all High, to the Glory of Heaven Devine. The world is coming to an end I have foreseen the events in the book of Revelations, yet no one believes, but two. One is Scared for what is to come but is as prepared as I can get him, I wish to prepare for what is to come and what to expect during the Final Battle, Good Vs. Evil, God is the Alpha, The Omega, The Beginning, and the End. That is the end of this note….

  


“Well what were you so mean about to miss Lucy again Lucas” I asked just to tease him.

“Umm he ripped my dress sir,” stated Lucy to me respectfully.

“Will you please not call me sir Lucy, makes me sound old, even if I am two years older than you.” I stated annoyed.

“Sorry,” Lucy blushed. “I am still used to being treated poorly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi did you read the book yet?


End file.
